Lola in Paris
by brb.reading00
Summary: After Etienne's proposal, Lola and Cricket return to there hotel. One-shot. This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!


Lola and the boy next door.

Aftermath

Fanfic

I sighed with joy as I woke. The bed was covered in feathers and I felt like I was on Cloud 9. The view of the Eiffel Tower from my window was breathtaking. I might be biased but looking at Cricket fast asleep next to me I decided that I could get much more used to this than the Eiffel Tower. That and Cricket is beyond words.

Last night when Cricket and I came back from dinner we pulled the cream antique( at least it looked antique) armchair over to the window. Not bothered to drag another one over I flung myself onto Crickets lap. We took in the view and talked about the events that had occurred that night. St. Clair proposing to Anna was the most romantic thing I have ever seen. Altough I hadn't forgotten that I wasn't told so I scolded Cricket (obviously) for not telling me.

"It's just you're not very good at keeping secrets" he defended himself. I punched his arm playfully.

"I am not! I am amazing at keeping them" I slumped into his lap and sulked. Cricket started laughing uncontrollably. Even though I was annoyed, his laugh gave me butterflies. Crickets laugh was light and surprisingly high pitched. His laugh always made me feel special.

"Give me an example then" he smirked.

"I bet you didn't know that Cal made out with that guy behind the food stall at her last competition" I gave him a smug look but he just laughed.

"Well I do now, oh I can't wait to tease Cal" I clearly looked confused "Lola, you just told me. Which proves my point" he patted my head "okay, try again."he relaxed into the chair.

"Well, there was that one….no I told Lindsey that. Um…oh no told Anna that." I bit my lip. Maybe they were right. Ugh I hated when St. Clair was right. No wonder they didn't-

"Have it" I shouted breaking my trail of thought. "I kept my feelings for you a secret for most of my childhood and this year." Delighted with myself I pecked Cricket on the cheek. Slowly I brushed my lips against his-

"Doesn't count" he grinned "has to be someone else's secret"

"But…I can… Ugh I you're right" I frowned and tried to get up but Crickets arms warped around my waist and pulled me back down. He kissed my cheek making his way down my neck. He inched my pyjama top down and grazed his lips against my collarbone.

"How is it" he whispered, tickling my skin "that even you're pyjamas look crazy hot" he kissed back up my neck. He tilted my head so I was facing him. I leaned in and barely touched his lips. At least I only meant to but he put pulled me back in. His hands ran up and down my back. I grabbed his hair in my fist and pulled him closer. His hands travelled up my back and cupped my cheek. He pulled back and gazed at me. He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow" I groaned fell into his chest.

"Why? The trains not until noon tomorrow." I felt him chuckle.

"I know but Lola dear, it's already 1am" he didn't sound very convincing though. It goes without saying that we weren't in any hurry to go to sleep.

I reluctantly stood up and shuffled off to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. When I returned to the room cricket had made a bed on the floor out of pillows and cushions. I smirked

"What are you doing, there is a bed right there" I pointed at the huge double bed.

"I know but it's weird, I feel like your Dads will know and I quite like my body proportion in tact" he joked but I could tell that he was serious.

"Okay, firstly that is ridiculous. They're like 8,000 miles away and they like you and have moved on….almost and secondly can we really say that your body proportion is in tact" I grinned and started putting the pillows back on the chairs and bed. He still wasn't convinced though. "Fine, whatever" I said flinging myself onto the bed, "your lose". He looked around (as if Andy or Nathan are going to pop out of the closet and catch him in the act) and sighed before jumping onto the bed.

"Don't worry! It will be our little secret" I grinned.

"Well then, I'm screwed" he laughed and I attacked him with my pillow. Cricket was ready for it though and hit me with his first. I returned the favour but hit him with such force that the pillow burst and feathers were landing all over the bed. We both froze.

"Oh what are we-" I was cut off by Crickets pillow hitting slap bang in the cheek, causing yet another feather explosion. He abrupted in laughter and I joined him. I laughed until I felt sick.

I cuddled into Cricket. Even though he is so tall we fit into each other perfectly."I love you, Lola" he kissed my cheek but I was already dreaming.


End file.
